


Like Flying (Five Times John Thought About Kissing Teyla And One Time He Did)

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got the shorthand rules of Stargate travel from O'Neill. No-one gets left behind. Don't be a dick. Talk more than you shoot. Don't think with your dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flying (Five Times John Thought About Kissing Teyla And One Time He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt from the SG Five Things challenge on LJ. As ever, it got long.

He got the shorthand rules of Stargate travel from O'Neill. No-one gets left behind. Don't be a dick. Talk more than you shoot. Don't think with your dick.

But looking down at Teyla Emmagan by firelight and flame as she fingers the necklace she lost many years ago, John thinks about ignoring experience and history and conventional wisdom, and brushing his lips across hers.

It's just a thought, but he still thinks it.

\--

When he sprawls on the mat for the umpteenth time this session, John takes a moment to drag his wristband across his forehead. "I asked you to go easy on me!"

Teyla's eyes glitter with amusement. "I believe I _am_ going easy on you."

As he climbs to his feet, he wonders if she kisses the way she fights - all out, all in, ferocious and demanding.

He wonders what it would be like to give in to that.

\--

Teyla's head is bent and her knuckles are white on the chair when John finds her in the main room. "You okay?"

When her head whips up, John's mouth is suddenly dry. "Ronon said you needed space." He forces himself to sound casual, although all he can think is that if she lunges for him, he's not going to be able to fight her off.

"If Ronon said I desired space, I am surprised you did not heed that, John."

He knows she's jacked up on the Wraith enzyme, thanks to Ford's machinations. He's seen her snarl at Ronon - one step away from starting a fight that could have turned to slaughter or sex.

Thing is, even knowing all that, if she lunges for him, he's not sure he'll _want_ to fight her off.

\--

"I can take that to the kitchen," she says, taking the empty popcorn bowl from his hands. "You may deal with Ronon."

John snorts as he glances at the couch and the man sprawled across it, dreadlocks askew. Then he looks back at her, and surprises an expression of wistfulness on her face. "I'll miss you."

"You will see us again." But she doesn't smile as she says it - her own doubts plain.

"Yeah," he says, and the moment stretches out. John finds himself watching her mouth, wondering if he should make a move - if it would be presuming too far across lines of friendship.

Then Ronon grunts and rolls over, and they turn to look at their friend as he wakes.

John isn't sure whether to be grateful or resigned to the interruption.

\--

As he stalks away from Teyla and the intersection - and the news she just dropped on him like a bomb - John is aware of a buzzing in his head.

She should have told him. He put her in danger - her and her unborn child. She's been distant lately, but he figured it was to do with her people being missing. She should have let him know it was because she was pregnant...because she was seeing someone...

He hauls back on that thought. It's not his business who Teyla's seeing. It may be his right to know that she's pregnant as the leader of her team, but even as a friend, her love life isn't his concern.

Worst of all, when she stopped him in the corridor, there was a moment when he thought she might be going to say something else.

\--

Teyla comes back to their table with a guy in tow. At least, the guy is trailing her, and she's being polite.

And friendly. She slides into the booth beside John, and her hand rests on his knee. John can guess at the script he's supposed to follow, and although it stings that this is all she needs him for, he plays along by sliding an arm over her shoulder, casual.

"Enjoying yourself?" He doesn't need to lean over to murmur in her ear, but it'll complete the picture for the guy who can't quite keep a sulky scowl from his face. And Teyla's hair still smells of Athos - herbs and forest, and clean skies and Stargates.

They saved Earth. Give them a few days to celebrate in San Francisco and clean up Atlantis, and they'll be heading home just as soon as they're cleared to launch.

And John's determined to enjoy what he can of it before they go back and everything goes back to normal.

It's time out, he tells himself as he runs his lips down the side of her throat and she tilts her head to give him better access. They've earned a little respite.

Under his mouth, Teyla's pulse jumps, and he hears the little hitch in her breath and realises that the salt on his tongue is her skin.

He shouldn't. He knows he shouldn't. But he's had a whiskey too many and maybe so has she, her hand is still on his knee, and there's no-one here who knows them except Rodney and Ronon, and Rodney's outside talking to Keller on the phone, and God only knows where Ronon is but John's hoping he's not starting a fight, and Teyla's gone absolutely, utterly still under his lips. She's waiting for his next move.

John swallows and kisses her throat again. Her fingers flex against his knee, then shift up his thigh.

Then she turns her head and her mouth is a whisper away from his. Her breath brushes across his lips and then her mouth is on his, in his, and his hand is cupping her head in case she comes to her senses and tries to move away.

Kissing Teyla is a bit like flying - exhilarating, addictive, and - at least the first time - slightly terrifying with the prospect of what could happen if he screws up.

And when she pulls back to look him in the eye, John's half-convinced himself that he's wrecked everything in the way only he can.

"Yes," she says, and her voice is a husky purr.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I am enjoying myself, John."

Definitely like flying.


End file.
